


My warmth

by BokutosThighs



Series: Short haikyuu rare pair fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, I haven't written in so long so i'm rusty forgive me, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokutosThighs/pseuds/BokutosThighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold so Bokuto makes a blanket pile and him and Hinata cuddle for warmth </p><p>Literally just pure bokuhina fluff because I am trash for this pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	My warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to otp-imagines-cult for the prompt "Your otp sharing a large blanket together on a cold day."

It was a freezing day. So cold, in fact, that it was snowing outside. Bokuto had woken up and groaned once he saw the piles of snow that had already formed on the ground, knowing that he’d have to shovel it all later. He slipped out from his warm blankets, his body protesting once the cold air hit his skin and put on some pants and a sweatshirt and ventured downstairs to make breakfast. 

When he got down the stairs the first thing he saw was his boyfriend, Hinata, laying on the couch without a blanket on. He winced at the sight, he was cold even with the thick layers of clothes on, he knows for a fact Hinata is. He walked around the couch and got a blanket from the drawers on the tv stand and wrapped it around the smaller boy. 

As soon as he started to walk away to the kitchen he felt something grab his sweatshirt and looked back to see a pair of sleepy orange eyes squinting up at him. He forgot that Hinata was a light sleeper and that the slightest shift in movement would wake him. That’s why the smaller boy would sometimes go sleep on the couch, complaining Bokuto moved too much in his sleep. 

“Good morning, Bokuto.” Hinata said, sitting up, the blanket lying around the shoulders. 

“Good morning, Sunshine.” Bokuto said, using the pet name he came up with when he saw how Hinata literally shined no matter what he did. He leaned down to plant a light kiss on the smaller boys’ forehead before continuing his walk to the kitchen. 

He settled for cereal and after adding the milk to the bowl sat down at the table, Hinata soon joined him, shivering as he sat down. Bokuto noticed this and suddenly got a great idea. 

After they had finished eating and had put their dishes away Bokuto ran off upstairs and grabbed the two largest blankets they owned and some pillows and laid them on the living room floor. He then called Hinata back downstairs since he had told him to go put on some warmer clothes while he got the surprise ready. Once Hinata arrived Bokuto waved him over to the pile of blankets and lifted the blanket to invite him in. 

“Want to join?” He asked, already knowing the answer. Hinata smiled gratefully and climbed under the blanket with Bokuto and quickly attached himself to the larger boy, wrapping his arms around his middle and nuzzled his face under his chin. Bokuto let out a satisfied sigh and wrapped his arms around Hinata, pulling him closer, enjoying the heat he was giving off. He was like a small human heater and soon Bokuto found himself drifting off. He looked down to see Hinata was already asleep, looking completely at peace and Bokuto swore there were little sparkles surrounding the boy. He wish he had his phone with him so he could’ve taken a picture. Sleep still creeping up on him, he settled for a quick peck on the cheek and fell asleep with Hinata still in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone pls love this pairing with me 
> 
> Hey! Come talk to me at Kenmastation on tumblr (pls I have no friends in this fandom)


End file.
